Have you Noticed Yet?
by MightyMonopolyMan
Summary: Teddy and Victoire, Teddy's seventh year.  And plot base:what if a certain deatheater hadnt died, and still has friends not in azkaban. . .  Ted/Vic closer to beginning, plot will develop later.
1. On the train

**A/N: Okay, I've finally managed to get this story started. My updates will probably be infrequent until I can get into a good schedule, so expect delays at first. Also, I'm not really sure how describing Teddy/Victoire are going to work out, so I'd love reviews for their personalities (and yes I'm already asking). Without further ado, here it is.**

**(Disclaimer: nothing you recognize from Harry Potter is mine, its JK's)**

Rolling over to gaze out through dirt crusted at the grimy street below, Teddy moaned, wishing he had more time to sleep. Sighing with exhaustion, he decided that five more minutes couldn't really hurt. . .

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN!" Teddy jumped in his bed hearing his aunt screaming up the stairs at him. "ARE YOU OUT OF THAT BED YET!"

"Of course Aunt Ginny!" Muttering to himself, he managed to drag himself into the bathroom, rubbing water into his eyes before making grand use of the toilet sitting against the wall. Leaving to get changed, he smiled as he remembered his grandma allowing Harry and Ginny to take him to Diagon Alley this year.

Stumbling down into the kitchen, Harry looked up at him and grinned.

"Ron was the same way when he was your age, you just got lucky and can make your hair look descent after rolling out of bed."

"Ya ya. . . I know, same stuff about how awesome it is to be a metamorphmagus." Teddy mumbled, half falling into his chair.

"Aw shut up and eat! I want to leave soon!" James yelled, pouting from his spot at the table. Even though he wasn't starting this year, James always loved going to Diagon Alley, and always got mad whenever he was forced to wait for Teddy.

"Okay, just let me eat a little!" Teddy smiled as he started in on his eggs.

Later, after many teary farewells and an 'I'll see you at Christmas' from his grandma, Teddy found himself lying on a bench in his train compartment, waiting for his friends to get back from the prefects meeting and wherever the hell Max ran off to. Bolting into sitting position as a wad of paper hit his face; he looked over at his friend Ralph, who was whistling not so innocently.

"What was that for?" he asked his brown haired friend.

"Oh, nothing, just thought you should know everyone's coming back." Ralph grinned at him from under his mop of hair.

"And how would you know this?" Teddy asked warily, almost dreading the answer.

"Cause I can hear Emily already yelling at third years for trying to forge an extra hogsmeade form. She really does take these duties a bit too seriously." Ralph grinned again, trying to make himself seem smarter.

Though he had to agree, she did take these responsibilities a bit far. "Everyone?" he asked pointedly.

"Okay, maybe not Max, he's probably snogging someone by now. I mean, it's been a good half an hour since we left!" Ralph rolled his eyes and lay back down across the seat. As the door opened letting Max and Emily in, he opened his eyes once more to address them. "I'm sorry, but this compartment has been taken for the beauty rest of Mr. Theodore Lupin, and he needs some quiet to sleep."

Surprisingly, he managed it all without grinning, which was a feat for Ralph. "Ya, sure. And Miss Emily tells you to move both of your fat arses over and make room before she puts you in detention." Max muttered, shoving Ralph aside.

"You three are so immature; I can't believe you actually call yourselves sixth years." Observed Emily, draping herself over the window seat.

"What, me?" Teddy sat up quickly, "What did I do! Er, this time I mean" he added as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, go back to your beauty sleep, you'll need it before a certain someone shows up." Emily smirked, watching him finally straighten himself up into an actual sitting position.

"Oh shut up. And you two wipe the smirks off your faces before I smack you." Teddy grumbled, sinking back into his seat.

"Ya, like you'd dare hit me Teddy, girls wouldn't talk to you for the rest of your life!" Max gloated, laughing at him.

"Okay, now that we're all good and happy with each other, any plans to start off the term with a bang?" It seemed Ralph always felt the need to make his presence known every year.

"I figured we'd just wing it, unless Emily decides to wield those prefect powers of hers and TRY to stop us. And I emphasize try." Teddy responded, glancing smugly at Emily.

"Be careful Teddy, I don't need to be a prefect to tell Vi-"

"Shut up Emily!" Teddy hissed, looking around. "Dammit, I do not!"

Looking over at Teddy, Max just smirked.

**Okay, so tell me what you think! If you hated it, tell me. If you thought it was good, tell me twice. JUST REVIEW! Please? I'll give you a cookie. And Vic comes in either chapter 2 or 3, I might throw in some different plot stuff in 2. Who knows. Me. And maybe you if you review. **


	2. The Feast

**A/N: Thanks to: alicecullenisrealinmyworld, for first review! You win a cookie. And also to ilovemybestfriends. Thanks for reviewing! And now onward to the story. **

Flopping down at the Gryffindor table, Teddy sighed in anticipation of piles of food. Trying to figure out what he'd start in on first, he found himself missing the start of year speech.

"Teddy, did you even listen to McGonagall at all?" Emily glared at Teddy, who had set upon the feast with gusto.

"Of course, I'm just hungry." Barely glancing at her, he reached for another turkey leg.

"Ya, sure you did. Just imagine if, I don't know, Victoire was giving the speech? How much more would you have listened." Emily grinned at him.

Turning to glare at her, Teddy snapped back, "Why would it make any difference!"

"Oh, none at all. . . just wondering. . ." Trailing off, she turned back to her own plate.

"So, Ted, you gonna try out for Quidditch again?" Ralph interrupted, trying to stop the potential argument. Max just turned and stared at him. He understood what Ralph was doing, but Teddy was captain.

"I'm the captain, remember Ralph?" Teddy eyed his friend carefully.

"Ya. . . that's right, you are. . . whoops, forgot." Ralph mumbled, turning back to his dinner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Does he ever manage to hold a relationship for more than two weeks?" Ralph asked, gesturing towards max's retreating form. On their way up to their room, Max had slipped away at some point to find a girl he met on the train.

"I think his longest is a grand total of 17 days or something." Emily answered, continuing up to the common room.

"Probably, it makes sense that-" Ralph was cut short as Victoire found them and turned to Teddy.

"Why didn't we meet up on the train!" She started immediately, forcing Teddy to stop walking.

"Ralph, wanna come help me get the rest of the first years into the common room?" Emily asked pointedly, pulling Ralph away.

"Well, I was gonna, but I just saw you three days before, and I was hanging with Ralph a bit because Emily and Max hadn't shown up yet." Teddy quickly responded, looking unsettled by the suddenness of her question.

"Oh, its fine, I was joking with you. So have you figured out when you're holding tryouts?" Victoire responded, laughing somewhat.

"No, not yet, and why do you even ask? It's not like you actually play Quidditch!" Teddy responded, flopping down in one of the armchairs.

"True, I don't, but Haley hasn't said anything other than Quidditch this or Quidditch that since I met up with her this year, and I was gonna use it to blackmail her into shutting up." She laughed, sitting opposite him and pushing her strawberry blonde hair back out of her face.

"That sounds a bit evil for you, doesn't it?" Teddy grinned at her.

Not really, she just won't shut up. It's annoying." Victoire continued.

"And who could you be talking about now Victoire? Haley asked as she came up behind Victoire.

"Oh, uh, nobody in particular. But you reminded me, we should all be getting to bed. First day of classes and all." Victoire hastily answered, bolting up and making her way to the girls' dorms.

"I know it was me she meant, it's just fun to annoy her. Night Teddy." Haley smirked as she too turned to leave.

"You're almost as evil as she is. Night." Teddy sighed and dragged himself off to his bed. When he got there, he noticed that Max had somehow slipped by him and was already asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Frickin hell, I hate sixth year homework!" They'd only had a grand total of three lessons, and Max was already complaining.

"Oh calm down, we don't have that much." Emily retorted, sitting down and starting her sandwich.

It's not bad now, but if we have this much now than just think about how much we'll have later in the year! We're barely gonna have time to talk to people!" Max snapped back, forgetting his lunch.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to talk to people. Right Teddy?" Emily smirked at him, inciting a glare.

"Oh shut up already," Teddy sighed.

Turning to Max, Ralph rolled his eyes. "They never stop, do they?"

"Nope. And I don't expect them to either. They're both too damned stubborn." Max forced out his answer in between bites of sandwich. "And anyway, who cares? If they want to argue, it doesn't stop me from having fun."

"Ya, I noticed when you conveniently vanished last night." Ralph replied, hiding his grin.

"Shut up Ralph."


	3. Revelations

**A/N: Thanks to all four of you who've reviewed! And in response to cutecudlyme, I'll try.**

**And to tiff; I'm an extremely impatient person, but I'll do my best. And to those of you who may be reading and not reviewing, I'm also a very ill-motivated person, so reviews certainly won't hurt my update speed. Anyway, I'm rambling on. Chapter 3!**

"Hey! Teddy! Wait up a second." Aaron yelled across the great hall as Teddy made his way out. He was a Ravenclaw, yet the two of them had stayed close friends since meeting on the train before first year. Slowing down, teddy watched Max speed up and leave for Charms.

Max and Aaron had never really gotten along, even with Teddy trying to get them to hang out together. He couldn't explain it, but they wouldn't connect. Oh well.

"Ya, what?" Teddy turned to him as Aaron caught up and they left the Great Hall.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you got the. . . confidence, lets say, yet." He asked, smirking.

"Wha-?" Teddy spun around, glaring at him.

"Teddy. . . Teddy. . . Teddy. . . What am I going to do with you? You do remember at the end of last year, when you oh so subtly told me about Victoire?" Aaron asked, half laughing at him.

"Shut up, I've been taking enough subtle hints from Emily already." Teddy mumbled.

"Ah, but Teddy, my hints are not so subtle, are they? And Emily and I are the only ones who know of your heart's desires? Aaron laughed, his eyes lighting up.

"I think Max suspects, but he exercises some degree of tact, and doesn't harp on it consistently." Teddy replied, looking him in the eye.

"Oh, of course. Me and Emily should definitely put our heads together, then we can really solve this problem of yours." Aaron looked at him pointedly.

"Oh, ya, cause all you'll do is discuss MY relationship issue. I'll see you later, I need to get to class before I'm late."

"Alright, see ya." Aaron chuckled, shaking his long black hair out of his eyes as he walked away.

Sighing as he walked to Charms, Teddy frowned after noticing a Slytherin glaring at him. _Who the hell is that?_ He wondered, taken aback by the look of hate as he walked by with a group of other Slytherins. _Oh, It's Chris. That makes sense._

Chris Avery had started the same year as Teddy, and they had always been open enmity between the two of them. Besides the fact that it was a typical Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, Chris always brought up some anti-werewolf policy, even though Teddy wasn't a werewolf. _Screw him. _Teddy thought. _I've got enough to worry about, like what the hell I'm gonna do about Victoire. _

Much as he denied it to Emily, he couldn't lie that he did have some sort of feelings for her, and those went beyond the normal friendship feelings. She was beautiful, with her slightly beyond the shoulders strawberry blonde hair and angelic face. More than that, she always seemed to be laughing and in a good mood.

"You okay buddy?" Max turned to him as he sat down in Charms.

Ya, fine, just distracted is all. . . I saw Chris on my way over. . ." Teddy mumbled, pulling out his stuff as they got ready to start.

"and what did the stupid git want this time?" Max asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Wouldn't know, I didn't stop to find out." Teddy evaded, suspecting what Chris would have said if given the opportunity.

"Attaboy Teddy! I've been telling you to ignore him for a while!" Max clapped him on the back jokingly

"Wasn't your advice, I was gonna be late." Teddy retorted, shutting Max up as the class got started.

**A/N: Okay, so I finally updated again. But really, can we try to get a few more reviews please? Cookies to those who review! And I may start naming chapters after songs, I saw it in a story and liked the idea. **


	4. Talking

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay, I've been having terrible writers block. Both for school and this, so don't feel left out. And I nixed the idea of using songs as chapter titles. And I decided to change the ages to fifth and seventh year. AND special thanks to cutecudlyme for reviewing twice on different chapters! And giving advice too! **

"Hey Ted, how's it going?" Victoire smiled as she flopped down onto the couch next to him, sending parchment everywhere.

Looking up in surprise, he smiled quickly before turning back to his notes. "Hey Vic." Hell, stupid emotions of his made him all lightheaded whenever she surprised him.

"So, whatchya working on?" She asked, trying to peer over his shoulder at his work.

"Frickin' Arithmancy. I don't even know why I took the class." He mumbled, shifting papers as he moved on to the next section.

"Meh, can't really help you there. I'm okay at it, but yours is probably a lot harder than mine, seeing as you're two years older and all." She frowned, looking at his work. "Merlin, you have terrible handwriting. Looks like chicken scratch."

Leaning away from her, Teddy feigned hurt, "such stinging words, Victoire. I honestly don't know why I put up with you."

Grinning, she laughed as she answered him. "Aw, you know I love ya despite that, Ted."

The moment she said it, he felt his insides jump. _Did she mean it? Probably, but not in the way I wish she did. _"Sure you do." He managed to say, forcing out a smile.

"I'm insulted that you doubt me." Victoire smirked, not noticing his reaction." So, who do you want to win the first Quidditch match?" She changing the subject.

Snorting Teddy looked at her worriedly. "You okay Vic? You make it seem as if there's someone else to root for instead of Ravenclaw. Unless you want Slytherin?"

"Hell no!" she laughed, sending tingles down his spine.

"And anyway, Aaron would probably murder me with his beater's bat if I didn't want him to win. And he's plenty capable of doing that." Teddy joked, grinning.

"Mmm. I can see him doing it, too." Victoire scrunched up her face. "Isn't he kinda odd?"

"Sorta, but not in the way you're thinking. He had some sort of depression thing over the summer. He's getting over it though, even letting the black dye out of his hair." Teddy replied, looking at her inquisitively. "You starting to believe Max?"

"Not in a million years. He can lie smoother than anyone else." Victoire smirked, looking at him. "Speaking of the devil." She nodded towards the portrait hole behind me.

Expecting to see Max, I turned around to see Emily and Haley walking in, Aaron standing outside. Groaning, I realized he hadn't been joking about what he said the other day. And apparently, he was going to get Victoire's best friend to help him and Emily.

"Ted, as much as I hate to break up your little chat, Aaron wants to talk to you, he's outside now." Emily pointed to the open portrait hole, smirking at me.

Nodding, I started to get up at the same time as Victoire, who chased after Haley. "See ya Ted."

"See ya" Teddy answered, leaving the common room. Aaron was leaning against a wall, waiting for me. "So, whataya want now?"

Grinning, he responded, "Nothing, just figured I'd warn you that me and Emily are in fact going to make your life hell until you get the guts to tell Victoire how you feel. And by 'hell', I mean you're gonna run into her at awkward times." Still looking at me with that evil grin, he was apparently expecting some sort of response.

"You're evil. I get your point, but you had to drag Haley into this! She'll just tell Victoire!" Teddy exclaimed, exasperated.

"Actually, I didn't. Me and Emily were walking up to get you, and then she came along and started to talk to Emily. That girl is far too outgoing for her own good." Aaron answered, getting distracted.

"You're still evil. How do you know I haven't gotten over her?" Teddy asked.

"I don't. Nor do I care, it's still fun to screw with ya Ted. But Emily says you apparently haven't." Aaron smirked at him.

"For the third time, you're evil. I'm going to bed." With that, Teddy walked back into the common room, shaking his head.

"Goodnight to you too, grumpy." Aaron muttered as he walked away, humming under his breath.

**A/N: Finally, a chapter with Victoire in it for more than three lines! Sorry it's so short, but as I said earlier, I have writer's block. However, I have another snowday tomorrow, so you may get lucky. And reviews will only help your chances. **


End file.
